Is It Wrong to Set Records in a Dungeon?
by A Silver Dolphin
Summary: When asked, Bell said he was new to adventuring. That was more than enough reason for any Familia to turn him away. They were asking the wrong question. They really should've asked if he was any good at fighting. Or magic.
1. Prologue

**Is It Wrong to Set Records in a Dungeon?**

When asked, Bell said he was new to adventuring. That was more than enough reason for any Familia to turn him away. They were asking the wrong question. They really should've asked if he was any good at fighting. Or magic.

* * *

**Prologue **

Ais Wallenstein just stared at the white-haired boy sitting atop the decapitated minotaur's corpse. He appeared rather puzzled about something. The way his head tilted just a little to the side was rather cute.

She let out a quiet sigh of relieve. Everything was fine. Thankfully, no one had died due to their mistakes.

"Oh, hi!" He had a bright smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where the magic stone in this thing's located, do you?"

"Stomach."

She blinked. She heard the familiar sound of a dagger being sheathed. The decapitated minotaur was now bisected. Where was the magic stone? Did he already manage to store it somewhere? When was the last time something had been too fast for her to even see it?

"Thank you! That's the first time I've had to fight this monster. Usually I just walk past them. Good thing they're so weak, right?"

The minotaur was notorious for being one of the strongest monsters on the fifteenth and sixteenth floors. Even level three adventures were loath to fight them. But it was true, they were weak compared to monsters of the Deep Floors.

"Yes. Your name?"

Still for someone to call a minotaur weak meant they were at least at the apex of level three. In all her time in Orario she would have at least heard of someone probably _faster _than her.

"I'm Bell Cranel. Nice to meet you."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Oh! You must've been chasing after it. Sorry for kill-stealing."

A fist-sized magic stone found its way into her hands. She didn't even blink this time and she _still_ couldn't see him move. Also, how was it already clean?

They shared a moment of awkward silence as ruby eyes stared back at her gaze. She had so many questions to ask that her uncooperative mouth wasn't willing to ask.

"Well, I've got to get to Rivira. It was nice meeting someone as pretty as you!"

Somehow, it sounded a lot better to hear him say 'pretty' than when Loki did it. Probably because he wasn't being lecherous.

He posed himself into a sprinter's position. For some reason, she thought he looked like a rabbit about to leap.

Oh.

"Ah. Wai—"

She saw a white blur in the distance.

"Watch where you're going, newbie!"

Bete had finally caught up. He was being even louder than usual, if she could hear him from this distance.

"I'm sorry!" Bell's voice trailed off into the distance.

It took nearly a minute for Bete to stop swearing and complaining about 'weakling' adventurers, before he finally came into view.

"Damn, Ais!" He grinned. "Did you see the look on that kid's face? I couldn't smell it, but anyone fleeing that fast must've pissed themselves!"

"Actually—"

"Kid's so stupid, he even fled in the wrong direction! One little minotaur and kid's already a wreck!"

His laugher boomed throughout the fifth floor. She would really appreciate it if she could finish her sentence. But Bete would be Bete. His eyes spied the glowing stone in her hands. His grin was wolf like.

"You already killed the beast and retrieved the magic stone? Fast as usual, Ais."

Not as nearly fast as…Bell though. She should also probably find a way to return this stone. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

Speed was everything to her. She wasn't magically talented like Riveria was. Finn was likely a hundred times smarter than her. Tiona could break though boulders of raw Adamantite if she had reason to. But she was the fastest.

It was what made her strong. What use was magic if it couldn't touch your opponent? What good was strength if a monster could simply avoid it?

No, it was speed that would one day kill the One-eyed Black Dragon. Her father had blinded the Black Dragon with a swing of his sword, using speed and skill in equal measure.

Her training and the wind magic she had helped her achieve the speed she wielded today—the speed of the fastest level five adventurer.

But was it enough?

She hadn't gotten any faster in a long time. No matter what she tried. But what about that white-haired boy with ruby eyes? How did he do it? He bisected the minotaur so rapidly, so _effortlessly_.

No. It would do no good to dwell on things. That wasn't her strength. She'd find him and do whatever it took to learn how to move that fast.

Her mind made, she took a bite of her cheese-dipped bread. The Hostess of Fertility served great food as usual.

"Right! Ais, tell us that story!" Bete hollered. Was he getting drunk again? Where was Riveria?

"…That story?"

"You know, about that time those minotaurs got lucky and managed to escape! And how you blitzed that last one that made it to the fifth floor." He burst into laughter, his howls loud enough to deafen the ears of the nearby cat-person waitress.

"And also about that stupid newbie that ran deeper into the dungeon instead of out of it!"

Oh, that story. She really should have clarified that it wasn't her that slew the minotaur. Bete continued regardless. Asking her appeared to be an excuse to complain about weaklings…again.

"You guys should've seen the rookie! The look on his face! You know what they say about cowards, like how their legs level up and let them fly when they're in danger?"

He paused to down yet another tankard of beer.

"It's absolutely true, I swear that kid fled faster than one of those Almiraj rabbits from the fourteenth floor!"

Ah. Bete was right this time. With his small frame, white hair and ruby eyes, he really did resemble those cute bunnies. It was truly a pity they were dungeon monsters. They were so cute.

"Ais, are you alright? You're flushing." Riveria asked.

"I'm fine."

"Tch. Kids like him give true adventurers like us a bad name."

"Bete. Enough's enough. It was our fault the minotaur escaped. For it to make it all the way up to the sixth floor…we should consider ourselves lucky that the Guild and other Familia have yet to complain about it. Honestly, we should offer the boy some form of compensation."

"Yeah, yeah, I got'cha _your highness_, always so diplomatic. Ais saved his worthless life, isn't that enough?" The werewolf spat back.

Was that his fifth tankard? She gazed at the redness of his cheeks. No, it was his sixth.

"Hey, why don't we ask Ais? If you needed a partner, who'd you pick: A level five, like yours truly? Or some pipsqueak that fled at the first sign of danger?"

Probably Bell. He seemed really kind and friendly. It would've been nice if he stayed to talk a little. Loki said she needed to practice her people skills. Also, your breath stinks.

"You've clearly had too much to drink Bete." Riveria's chilly tone implied he'd be in the doghouse real soon.

"Oh lighten up Riveria. If anything, it's you bein' sober at a bar that's wrong!"

"Someone has to make sure you drunks get home. It would do no good for you to sully the Loki Familia's reputation." Ais could hear the sound of teeth grinding.

"Well Ais? Who'd you wag your tail for?"

What kind of statement was that? What tail did she have?

"Um, sorry to interrupt. Is Riveria Ljos Alf here?"

A very fluffy looking head of white hair snuck into view.

Her head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Instead of the cloth armour he'd donned in the dungeon, he was wearing something more suited for merchants or scribes. Bell wore a black vest with a long white-sleeved shirt underneath, complete with a cute grey bowtie. It looked very familiar for some reason.

Riveria blinked then straightened up. Bete seemed to stare blankly at the interrupter.

"Yes, how may the Loki Familia assist the Guild?"

From within his vest, he retrieved a letter sealed with a waxed guild emblem together with a form and a magic quill.

"Please sign here to acknowledge receiving this letter. Sorry to deliver it here, but I couldn't find your captain or Goddess, and none of your ranking members have stopped by the Guild recently."

He flashed an almost blinding smile at Riveria as he accepted the signed form back from her.

"Thank you!" Was she just imagining the slight redness on the High Elf's cheeks? Strange. Riveria never drank any alcohol.

"It's not a problem. I apologise for your troubles. I'll be sure to have someone assigned to receive important correspondence in future."

"It's alright! It was really no trouble."

He sure liked to smile a lot. Not that it was a bad thing.

"I just happened to be having dinner here. It was just good luck to meet you here!"

"Pardon me, but I've never seen you at the Guild before?"

Good job Riveria, keep asking questions.

"Oh, I'm Bell Cranel. Guild Arbiter. They usually send me if there's a need for Guild presence in the dungeon."

The Guild employs adventurers outside of Quests? Please go on.

Despite not voicing the question, Bell seemed to notice her uncertainty. Maybe her people skills were improving! Communicating with body language was a high-level social skill!

"Um, we follow expeditions to confirm feats. We also check if quests were properly completed and make sure the map data is accurate. Oh, and handle communication with Rivira."

"Hmm. I see." Riveria hummed. "Now that you mention it, those type of jobs have disappeared from the Quest board."

"Well, we found out that some adventurers have been faking quest completions and giving us false data. It's led to inaccurate maps and ill-prepared adventurers."

Bell looked like a kicked puppy. Bad Riveria.

"Hah?!" Bete definitely seemed confused. "Oi, Ais! Isn't this the stupid kid we were just talking about? You know, the coward that ran with his tail tucked between his legs?"

It took only a second for Riveria to register Bete's words. She stared at the letter in her hands, as if it suddenly weighted a hundred times more. What was wrong with her eyes? Why did they suddenly look so lifeless?

Ah. It's a warning letter. It also would probably be a great idea to stop insulting the Guild employee they might've killed with their mistake. And if he was having dinner here before, wouldn't he have overheard everything Bete said? Better apologise on his behalf.

"Hello Bell. Sorry for Bete. He's drunk."

"Ais?!" The werewolf felt betrayed. "What bulls—"

Riveria glued Bete's mouth together. Surprisingly, she used her hands instead of magic. "Shut. Up. Now."

"It's alright." His understanding smile made her feel…nice. "It's not the first time someone's had bad things to say about me. You look familiar for some reason. Have we met somewhere?"

Oh. So Riveria was using magic to supress Bete. Just how strong are his jaws?

"I'm Ais. Ais Wallenstein. We met on the Fifth floor. Minotaur."

"Right! Now I remember. How're you doing?"

"Good. Thank you."

She reached into her chest plate.

"Mmph!" Bete garbled.

"Ais?!" Riveria uncharacteristically shrieked.

"Uwah!" Bell blushed and covered his eyes.

What was wrong with them?

She grasped the magic stone she'd been waiting to return. The next time she replaced her equipment, she'd remember to add pockets. It would be great for quickly accessing potions.

She stretched her hands out.

"Yours."

"U-uh. Is that a bribe?"

Riveria's already pale skin seemed to pale even further. Was she in the process of becoming a ghost? She hoped not.

* * *

**AN: Thought I'd write a short piece to get back into writing. I've recently gotten into in Danmachi. Seems like an interesting setting. Decent characters, and a charming spin on the normal dungeon fantasy web/light novels that Japan's in love with. I wonder if they have magical coffee?**

**For those reading my RWBY fanfiction, sorry for the lack of updates. I've just lost interest in RWBY as a series. I'll probably give it another go when I have time.**


	2. Is It Wrong to Join the Guild?

**Chapter One: Is It Wrong to Join the Guild instead of a Familia?**

The man took one look at the boy.

A pair of ruby eyes stared back at him in wonder, a hopeful smile on his face.

He sneered and tossed his application where it belonged: in the trash.

"Get lost, boy. The Freya Familia's for _real_ adventurers, not for some kid to play pretend."

"B-But—"

He chanted the first line of his favourite aria and snapped his fingers.

_"Ashes to Ashes."_

The boy's application was reduced to nothingness. The same could be said of his smile.

Perfection.

That was what Lady Freya sought, and what he'd strive to deliver so long as he lived. His magical prowess grew with every foray into the Dungeon. The day would come where he'd receive her favour once more, and gaze upon him with eyes so full of passion. Just like when he'd first joined the Familia.

But for now, he was stuck separating the talented from the hopeless. At least it was fun, seeing how far above the rabble he was.

The fire continued to burn, fed by the hopes and dreams of utter fools.

"Can you do that, boy?" He taunted.

"…No, but I can ca—"

"Then scram, the Freya Familia has no use for you!"

Perhaps Lady Freya would reward him for doing his task ever faithfully. The only one he'd passed had gone on to become level two just two months shy of the Loki Familia's Sword Princess' record. She'd already become one of the better adventurers in the Familia. Better yet, she owed him a favour.

He looked at the next application, not bothering to watch the kid whose dream he'd just crushed leave.

He only looked up when he couldn't hear the sound of footsteps leaving. Huh. He must've been distracted. Likely because the next applicant couldn't even spell right.

He just tossed it straight onto the pile of ash.

"…When did I cast the counter spell?"

* * *

"Sorry, kiddo. Our Familia's already at capacity."

She ruffled the fluffy head of white hair.

"We'll keep you on file, okay?"

She felt the slump in his shoulders.

"Oh, don't look so down! You're still young, adventuring can wait a little while longer."

She ruffled the fluffy hair harder.

"Hey, I've got a tab over at the Hostess of Fertility, have a drink on me kid. Tell 'em I sent you."

"I think I'm underage though."

She fluffed the fluffiest fluff faster.

"Then have a meal or two instead."

* * *

The hammer struck the anvil.

"Lad, you do realize we're not an exploration type Familia?"

"…I know."

"Do you want to be a blacksmith?"

"…Not really."

"Then why are you here?"

"The Guild told me to apply. They said you might need adventurers to collect materials."

"Show me your hands."

Bell stretched out his palms.

"…Twin daggers?"

"Just one. I keep one hand open for spells, but I've practiced using both hands."

"Good man. I'll vouch for ya, but don't expect good news. We just sealed a deal with a few Familia for their drops."

"You visit the Guild often? I'll leave a message there. Don't get one within the week, best keep searching."

"Thank you, that's all I could ask for."

"You got a nice smile, lad. Don't lose it."

* * *

"What was your name again? And when did you submit the application to join the Loki Familia?"

"It's Bell Cranel, Ma'am. Around two weeks ago."

"Right."

She shifted through the cabinets to find his form.

"Let's see here…Cranel…Cranel, ah."

"My apologies. You have not met the minimum requirements to join our Familia."

"We currently require aspirants to be at a level two minimum or the ability to utilize magic. You are welcome to reapply once you've met our standards."

"…But I can use magic."

The elf sighed.

"Even so, the assessing executive has turned you down. I suggest reaching your next level and seeking references from any of our current members before reapplication."

"Thanks…"

She pitied the boy, but he was just one of hundreds.

"Next please."

She loved her Familia but hated this job. Thankfully, she'd be back in the Dungeon with Lady Riveria soon enough.

* * *

"I am Ganesha!"

He felt his arm twitch. He closed the door behind him.

"…Bell is it? Thank you for applying."

"Thank you for meeting me!" Damn, kid was gonna be a lady killer in the future.

"Normally, we'd accept you right away, but right now we're busy preparing for the Monster Feria Festival. Our Familia is just stretched too thin to take in new members."

"Oh...I see." Scratch that, kid was already a lady killer.

He averted his gaze, narrowly avoiding the puppy eyes—damn it.

"Do you have any experience taming monsters, any at all?" Come on, kiddo. Any monster will do.

"I worked on a farm and took good care of the animals. The rabbits liked me, if that helps."

He felt the burden on his conscience lighten just a little.

"I'm sorry, but Dungeon monsters are completely different. They don't respond to well to gentle treatment. If you still haven't found a Familia after Monster Feria's over, we'd be happy to have you."

"Um, when will the festival finish?"

He grimaced.

"Five months from now."

No, not the teary eyes! Captain Shakti would kill him for making a cute kid like this cry. Honestly, he wanted to punch himself for it too.

"Thanks for considering me. You're really kind. I'll see you in five months if I haven't collected enough valis..." The kid sniffled.

"What?"

"One Familia said they'd only accept me for a joining fee."

"That doesn't sound right. Not at all. You need to tell the Guild, they might be scammers."

It was getting really hard to resist giving the kid a hug with how betrayed he looked.

If it weren't for Monster Feria he'd take this matter into his own hands. Shakti would let him, hell she'd join him. Damn it. If only the Astraea Familia was still around.

He opened the door for some fresh air. He felt his arm twitch.

"I am Gane—!"

He slammed the door close.

Why couldn't people just be happy with seeing those Almiraj from the fourteenth floor, instead of a goddamned Sword Stag? They were much more cute and much less dangerous.

He walked back to his desk and sighed.

"Bell, take this pass for the main event. I've got spares, and you might as well get something for coming here. Sorry I can't do more. But please, let the Guild know about that 'joining fee'. Something's off about it."

"You've already helped me so much. Even if I don't end up joining you guys, if I'm ever able to help you guys out just let me know! I'll always help a friend!"

Modaka smiled.

"I'll hold you to it. Would you like some coffee before you go?"

"What's coffee?"

"Some say it's better than soma."

"What's soma?"

"Some wine that's not as good as coffee."

* * *

Eina Tulle's mood evaporated as she watched the adventurer-to-be collapse into one of the Guild's signature lounge chairs, the despondent face he had on a far-cry from the cheerful expression he had when they first met.

Bell had been rejected again.

She was furious that one of her co-workers dared to think it'd be fun to bet on when and what Familia he'd eventually join. Thankfully he was from a different department, otherwise she'd show him…somehow.

Her ability to make adventurers fear the Dungeon did not extend to co-workers, unfortunately.

Seeing as it was late in the afternoon, the Guild was relatively empty. She closed her booth and put up the lovely 'back in five' sign Misha had gifted her.

"Hello, Bell." She smiled softly at him. "Rough day?"

He smiled back, with only slightly less radiance than yesterday. It was still the epitome of cuteness, regardless.

"Hi again, Eina. Thanks for checking on me. I'm really thankful for it."

"Well, as your future advisor, I'd be remiss in my duties if you walked into the Guild without meeting me."

She shifted her left hand to hold up her glasses and equipped the classic Menacing Elf Pose #3.

"You'll always make sure to see your advisor before and after entering the Dungeon, _yes_?"

"Right! O-of course I will!"

Excellent.

She made a note to thank Lady Riveria for teaching her the time-honoured Elven glare, even as a half-elf.

While it was normally used to strike fear into the hearts of level ones, hopefully it'd get Bell to think about his future as an adventurer instead of his currently Familia-less state.

It must have worked, seeing as Bell already seemed less tense.

"Eina, I just came back from the Ganesha Familia's base, um, what was it called again?"

"The 'I am Ganesha'?"

Gods were known to have a terrible naming sense, but Ganesha was truly in a league of his own. Repetition was the apparently the key to success though, as everyone knew the Ganesha Familia.

Bell nodded.

"They told me to check a few things with the Guild. Is a 'joining fee' normal for new Familia members?"

Ludicrous.

She felt her eyes narrow at the sheer absurdity. Bribery and favouritism existed in some of the larger Familia, and there was nothing the Guild could do about that, but a joining fee? What God would charge a fee to join their 'family'?

Valis meant nothing to most Gods. They all wanted mortals for companionship, to mould in their own image or just to have fun with. After all, that was the reason they had descended.

A joining fee would be like shooting an arrow at one's own foot. It'd simply deter people from joining a Familia. If such a rumour spread, it may even deter people from coming to Orario.

"You're being scammed. Do you remember who told you that? Which Familia was the joining fee for?" Her tone was clinical. Aside from a twitch in her left eye, nothing exposed her anger.

Looking at the sheer look of betrayal on Bell's face, she felt her anger abate, only to be replaced by sadness and a strange desire to pet him on the head.

"I think their names were Aleena and Kyran? I'm not really sure. But they were definitely talking about the Soma Familia."

Ugh. _Them_. They were a constant thorn in the Guild's side. Arguing about exchange rates, faking Quest completions, annoying Misha and now scamming?

Other than complaint letters, the Guild had little recourse against them. They could blacklist individuals, but other Familia members would just act on their behalf.

But if a scam like this blew out of proportions… The gods would finally have to do something about it.

"Bell, would you be willing to testify and confirm that in front of a god? You'd be doing the Guild and I a favour."

"Whatever you need, Eina."

Don't get too attached, don't get too attached, don't get— Okay, just one head-pat. That's all. Maybe two.

How was this so fluffy? It didn't make sense.

* * *

"And then Eina brought me here."

"If I may be so bold Lord Ouranos, with your approval the Guild can resolve this by…"

He tuned out her voice. This was why he, the head of the Guild, locked himself in the Room of Prayer. Whenever he came out, he'd be inundated by problems. As if sealing the Dungeon wasn't enough to deal with. This Soma Familia sounded problematic. Strange, considering that drunkard had spent practically all his time testing and brewing his namesake.

He held up a hand. The half-elf paused.

"The boy speaks true."

He had descended to take a break from the Hell that was Heaven. Ganesha just never seemed to shut up. Loki and Hestia's catfights were amusing at first, before other bored gods joined them. Why did Thor keep losing his hammer?

He hoped they never descended. Was a thousand years of peace and quiet so much to ask?

"I will task Royman Mardeel with petitioning this matter to the Gods during the next Denatus."

That elf he got to run the Guild was still alive right?

"Let it not be said that I am ungrateful for your services in aiding the Guild. What boon would you ask of me?"

"I'd be truly grateful if you could recommend me to a Familia!"

Hmm. With his honestly and amenable character…

"I will pen a missive to the Astraea Familia."

"Thank you so much!"

Astraea would have a new mascot for her police force.

"Pardon me my lord, but the Astraea Familia was dissolved nearly ten years ago."

Hmm? How strange. Astraea was not the type to do things in half-measures. Wait, who was policing Orario then? Someone really should have informed him.

"Is the Brigid Familia still active?"

"No, my Lord."

"The…Sigyn Familia?"

"…I do not believe she has descended, my Lord. If I recall correctly, Goddess Loki was recently celebrating Sigyn's commitment to staying in Heaven."

He swore under his breath. When'd she come down? How out of date was he?

He looked at the quizzical expression on the half-elf's face. Damn, he must've looked like an idiot.

"Which Familia would you recommend then, steward?"

"Apologies my lord, but Bell has already applied to those Familia, and due to a lack of experience, has unfortunately been turned down."

He scrutinised the boy currently on the brink of tears. Odd, surely the maternal instincts of most Goddesses would have triggered upon seeing him.

Hmm. Most mortals joined a Familia to gain a Falna didn't they? And he did need someone to update him, preferably someone who could ask odd questions on his behalf and inform him discreetly.

"I see. Then Bell…" He had no idea what the boy's last name was. "I cannot grant you that boon. However, you have shown yourself to be a man of character. I would bestow upon you my own Falna, and have you join the Guild."

"It may not be a Familia, but the Guild cares for its own. It would have tasks in the Dungeon it can trust no others with, and I would have you act in my name."

"Will you join the Guild, young one?"

* * *

**AN: Join the Guild, we have snazzy suits!  
It's fun to write from different perspectives. It's a refreshing change from the usual third person point-of-view.**

**I've taken some liberties with Ouranos' character so that Bell can better fit into the Guild. Based off memory, canon Ouranos** **appears to be the kind of god that's incredibly serious about everything and hates interruptions and irritants. He's also known as one of the wisest and was the first god to bestow a Falna. **

**This Ouranos is all that but also woefully out of date, due to being stuck in his prayer room and keeping the Dungeon at bay. His pride and need to 'save face' won't allow him to appear as anything but the all-knowing god. Internally he's panicking because he has absolutely no idea what's going on in Orario.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Till next time! **

**A Silver Dolphin. **


	3. Isn't It Easy to Have Misunderstandings?

**Chapter Two: Isn't it easy to have misunderstandings?**

One of the culinary gods had likened the concept of Karma to a meal: You get served what you deserve. Of course, he was likely justifying his utter failure to make a palatable dish out of bananas with pasta, and subsequent food poisoning, but the point stood.

Karma had not been much of a concern before they had descended, but with their powers restricted to mere cantrips, some say they were finally getting their just deserts.

Ouranos was curious as to what he'd done to deserve this five-star rabbit dish though. As the god of the Guild stared blankly at the boy's back, he hesitantly dismissed the thought of rubbing it in Loki's face in favour of asking his new favourite mortal a question.

"What life did you lead before your travels to Orario, Bell Cranel?"

"Um, a pretty normal one I think? I tilled the fields, fed the animals, trained with my dagger, explored a few caverns and played tag with Sylphy every day."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were on the verge of becoming level four before even delving into the Dungeon. One does not simply walk into caverns and gain such power."

"Ah! There were always a lot of monsters in them. Mostly goblins and hobgoblins. Our village couldn't afford to hirer adventurers, and they always ravaged my farm, so I did my best to take care of them. It was hard at first, but I got used to it!"

Monsters outside the Dungeon were weaker than their Dungeon counterparts. Goblins were the weakest monster in the Dungeon, so besting one was not beyond the ability of a villager. But a Hobgoblin? As in the one that spawned on the _twenty-fourth_ floor of the Dungeon?

_Did you wrestle with bears too?_

"I was really lucky! Deep in one of the caverns, I found this enchanted dagger and managed to defeat a Goblin Champion with it! They never bothered my village again afterwards."

A boy, without a falna, managing to kill a Goblin Champion. A monster that might as well be a floor boss. Was there something wrong with his truth detection ability?

"…Would you regale me with your tale, from the beginning perhaps?"

"Yes, Guildmaster!" The sincerity behind Bell's smile all but blinded him. Seriously, how hadn't a Goddess picked him up?

"I think it all started when I saw a girl jump off a windmill…"

"What aspect of that do you consider normal?"

* * *

His foot hit the ground and he sped towards her faster than he had ever moved before. Yet it was clear that at the pace he ran he would not make it in time. But Bell would not take no for an answer.

He steeled himself. With a leap, he hurdled himself forward, arms stretched out as far ahead as he could reach. For but a moment, Bell felt weightless. In the next, gravity resumed its hold.

He tasted dirt. He felt an oddly light weight settle in his arms. Dirt had never tasted so sweet. Shaking off the sand and soil, Bell lifted his face off the ground.

Ruby eyes met emerald green. The nearly weightless girl had long flowing hair, coloured a brilliant green to match her eyes. Her clothes were unlike the coarse overalls the village farmers wore, a silky looking white sundress covering her form instead.

Yet none of those things were what caught Bell's attention.

"Wow! You almost flew!" The girl's tone was bubbly.

It was the I've-done-nothing-wrong expression and let's-do-it-again smile on her face that left him stumped.

_Grandpa, despite all your advice, I don't think I understand girls._

"Um, are you alright?" He attempted to re-establish some measure of common sense.

"Eh?" She seemed shocked.

"You can hear me?!"

She then realized that a pair of hands separated her from the ground.

"You can see and touch me too?!"

"Yes?"

She hugged him. Naturally, he hugged her back.

"Amazing!"

Bell kind of liked this feeling of closeness. It felt right. Was this the feeling grandpa told him he'd get by befriending girls? Grandpa was truly wise!

"It's been like years since someone saw me! You know what that means? We can play tag!"

Every word she said felt like a sledgehammer to his common sense. Wait.

Inexplicable lightness? Shouldn't be able to touch, see or feel? Jumping off a windmill blade for what seems like fun?

"Um, are you a ghost? Actually, are ghosts real?"

"Nope, I'm a Wind Spirit. Also, I hope not."

"Oh. Alright then. What's a Wind Spirit?"

"That's a good question. I guess we're the wind itself given form? One day, a bunch of us spirits just started floating together. We sang the same song, found resonance and we ended up like this. I'm not complaining though, it's more fun than just floating around all day or sticking with those elves. Many of us aren't too happy with them."

Bell had the feeling that he was just told something important.

"Anyways, wanna play tag?"

"Sure! I'm Bell Cranel by the way."

What was he thinking about again? Something about elves?

He held out a hand. She shook it gingerly.

"Eh. I've got a bunch of names, but I like Sylphid a lot."

A Cheshire grin grew on her face.

"Anyways, what's that behind you?"

He turned around, nothing but dirt and grass as far as the eye could see. Suddenly he knew what was coming. Oh no. Sylphid you cheat—

A light palm to the back, and the wind itself shoved him forwards.

"Tag! You're it!"

* * *

It wasn't a bribe. She was just returning something that did not belong to her.

"Ah. I'm re—"

Riveria glared at her.

"Would you like to take a swim in the deep end of a lake, Ais? Speak another word and you will."

Her lips were sealed. Her anger at being interrupted yet again was fleeting in the face of danger.

Ais Wallenstein was scared only of three things in life. The loss of family, the Black Dragon and any body of water that went above knee-level. She was truly thankful for the communal baths within the walls of the Loki Familia. She would never admit it but bathing alone was scary. What if she drowned?

"It's a gift. The Loki Familia would like to pay for your dinner, for your difficulty in locating us. It was most certainly not a bribe."

Riveria? What are you saying? I'm just returning his property. You of all people should know that—

"Um. Only the Guild is allowed to exchange Valis for magic stones. It would actually be illegal for both the Hostess of Fertility to accept this stone and for you to attempting selling it to them."

She wanted to interfere, but all thoughts of that was lost the moment she saw Riveria's face. A light gasp escaped her lips.

Ais had never seen this side of Riveria before. She was so expressive. Her eyes averted Bell's gaze, conveying panic. A droplet of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her lips were parted just wide enough for a soft squeak to emerge.

She needed to ask for lessons. Her stoic expression was great during poker night but made it hard to convey how she felt.

"I'm sorry, I know it was done with good intent, but it's my duty to report this to the Guild."

Ah. Now she was fading into the background. Amazing. Elves were known to be able to blend into the woods and hide among the leaves, but this was on another level completely. As expected of Riveria.

"Oi! Bastard, don't you know who we are?!"

Bete, you're not helping.

Without saying a word, Ais looked Bete in the eyes and held a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…."

The werewolf's jaw hit the table.

Shushing someone did not count as a word, so she was safe.

Okay. One problem solved. Time to put her body language skills to the test.

She waved at Bell.

"Yes?"

She pointed at the magic stone.

"The magic stone?" She nodded.

Ais brought her hands up to the sides of her head and jutted each of her index fingers forward.

"Grr!"

"Minotaur?"

She nodded. Two for two. She was either really nailing this body language thing or Bell was just good at understanding her.

She slid a finger across her neck, then pointed at him.

Bete burst out laughing.

"You're killin' me Ais! Don't even need words to say you'd gut him like you did the minotaurs and collect his 'magic stone'!"

Recalling her sequence of movements, it dawned upon her exactly how any adventurer would take it. The look on her face was just like Riveria's. That was not what she was saying. Not at all.

She waved her hands from side to side and rapidly shook her head.

"Oh! I get it, you're saying this is the stone from the minotaur I killed. That's why you said it's mine!"

Bete's jaws broke through the table, joining his legs on the ground. A certain hostess added two zeros to the bill then doubled it for good measure.

Yes! He understood! Three cheers for Ais! No thanks to you, Bete! Next time a sword stag sneaks up on you, it'll get one free stab in before I rescue you!

She flashed Bell a relieved smile and a thumbs-up. It was unfortunate that it wasn't her skills that were good, but she was still happy to find someone able to understand her pretty well.

"I see. So Riveria had just overreacted to what I thought was a bribe. Sorry for jumping to a conclusion."

Riveria faded back in, the light returning to her eyes.

"Yes." Riveria coughed lightly. "Quite right, quite right."

The High Elf shot her a thankful look. A poker face stared back. You're not off the hook either, miss know-it-all.

"Eh? You, pipsqueak, killed a minotaur?!"

Two free stabs.

* * *

**AN: **Hey there. It's been quite some time since I've written anything. As usual, my studies and life in general have ensured a lack of free time. I need to work on my scheduling. Ugh. I'll try my best, but I can't promise frequent updates. Anyways, let me know your thoughts.

Till next time,

A Silver Dolphin.


End file.
